The secret
by TitanLover3353
Summary: A Makkorra Fic: He began to lose hope and just settled on being friends with Korra. She was nothing more to him than a team mate, or that's what he told himself every day at pro bending practice. Watching her bend and be so powerful, the way her eyes lit up whenever she completed a difficult move made Mako's heart swell. He wanted her so badly, to be able to call her 'mine.' R
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. The idea that Korra and Mako have a secret relationship. First chapter, more of a prologue to the story itself. Tell me what you think of it and I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra **

He knew he had to have her the first time he laid eyes on her. She was strong and powerful. Just plain beautiful. Mako knew he had to have her, but knew that the Avatar would never go for someone like him. A poor guy that lived with his brother. Both scrounging to make ends meet.

He began to lose hope and just settled on being friends with Korra. She was nothing more to him than a team mate, or that's what he told himself every day at pro bending practice. Watching her bend and be so powerful, the way her eyes lit up whenever she completed a difficult move made Mako's heart swell. He wanted her so badly, to be able to call her 'mine.'

And then he met Asami, a wonderful girl, who showed a liking to Mako the minute she met him. He had pushed his want of Korra out of his mind and pursued a relationship with Asami. All had been going well with Asami and then one night after practice, Korra kissed him.

At first Mako was going to just push her off and run away, knowing that it was wrong, that he was in a relationship with Asami and he knew he shouldn't do this, that it was wrong but it felt so right. He pulled her in closer, cupping her face with both hands.

After a minute or so, Mako pulled back, breathing heavily and leaned his forehead gingerly against Korra's.

"Korra, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too Mako." Korra finished, dragging him in for another kiss, when Bolin came up and interrupted them. A look of shock and sadness on his face.

He took one look at the both of them, and turned and ran, not saying a single word.

They pulled apart, and stared at each other, knowing that being together would hurt the people around them.

Korra turned to leave when Mako grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Don't go." he pleaded with her.

"But Bolin, and you're with Asammi, I'm messing everything up." She closed her eyes, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again.

"No you're not Korra." He looked down at her sternly, eyes boring into hers.

"But what about Bolin and Asami? And we have our team, we're teammates Mako! I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place, I'm so stupid." She looked down and started to pull out of his grip, but he only tightened it.

"If you hadn't of kissed me first, I would've kissed you. You just make me go crazy Korra, you are so amazing and beautiful, the first time I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I didn't try anything because I didn't think that you would go for a guy like me….." Mako finished looking at the ground.

A pregnant pause passed between them before Korra lifted his eyes back up to her gaze. "Mako you are amazing." and then she kissed him, pouring all of her passion and love for him into the kiss and Mako responded doing exactly the same.

Mako couldn't of been any happier than at that exact moment, the moment that Korra had responded to his love.

They pulled apart, Mako leaned his forehead gingerly against hers, breathing raggedly as he stared into her eyes.

"We should probably head back, before anyone gets to suspicious. Plus I should probably go talk to Bolin."

A look of fear passed over Korra's features. "Oh no Bolin, what are you going to tell him?"

Mako hadn't thought about that. Was it a good idea for him and Korra to go public now? He didn't want it to be awkward on the team. He sighed bringing his attention back to Korra's. "Ok, this is going to sound kind of crazy, but hear me out."

Korra raised an eyebrow at Mako, silently urging him to continue.

"What if we keep this, what we have between us a secret. Act normal in front of the others, as if nothing happened, but when we are alone, we can act like a couple."

Korra seemed hesitant. "Umm Mako, I don't know. Do you honestly think that can work?"

Mako didn't actually think that it would work, but he had to sound confident and self-assured. He finally got Korra, he wasn't going to let her go that easy. "Yes it will work," he leaned down to peck her on the lips. "Don't you trust me?"

She nodded slowly. "But what about Asami?"

His eyes widened at the mention of his girlfriend, he had seriously forgot all about her. "Just leave me to deal with that, it will all get sorted out eventually, but for now we have to keep this a secret, nobody can know."

"Ok Mako, I trust you." And she leaned up to kiss him whole-heartedly on the lips.

This was the beginning to their secret relationship.

**Hoped you like it:) R&R please. oh and if you didnt like it please keep that to yourself. Constructive criticism only please**

**Titanlover3353**


	2. Chapter 2

**New update, sorry for the long long long wait. I don't really have any great excuses. I hope you like it and thank you to those who reviewed and followed or favorited ****it's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

The sun shining through Korra's window woke her up. She sat up stretching as a grin appeared across her face.

She had woke up happy every single morning ever since her and Mako began their "secret relationship." She couldn't believe that it had happened. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of secret kisses and meetings whenever they could.

Thankfully Bolin had believed Mako when he told him that nothing was happening between the two of them, that he didn't have feelings for her and thought of her as a sister. A pang of hurt ran through Korra as she thought of this. Sure she was happy that she and Mako had started going out, but she wanted more than anything to be able to express her love publicly. She wanted the world to know that he was hers and nobody else's.

A feeling of pride ran through her as she got up to get ready. Mako had picked her over any other girl. He loved her and no one else. He had even picked her over the stunning Asami, whom he had still not broken it off yet.

He claimed that it would look to suspicious, that people would start to question if he broke it off with her this quickly. Telling Korra to be patient and to trust him.

She really did trust him, she loved him and she would do anything to be with him. And if that meant dealing with Asami for a couple more weeks, she would.

She honestly liked Asami. She wasn't the shallow rich girl that others set her up to be. She was truly an honest person and had grown into a trusted ally and good friend.

Korra almost felt bad for sneaking around with Mako, since Asami was technically still with him. It meant that he was cheating on her, being unfaithful. And Korra knew that she would never want something like that to happen to her.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. 'I'm a terrible person.' She thought to herself. 'The avatar is supposed to bring good and be a good person, but I'm not.' Sighing she turned out of the room, off to find Tenzin for today's training.

Mako had just finished at work for the day. Rolling his shoulders back to loosen his stiff back, he groaned. He hated what he did, but he had to keep working there, otherwise his brother and he couldn't survive.

He walked out onto the street, smiling at a poster of Korra that he saw on the street. He was unbelievably happy; he couldn't remember a time where he had been happier. He was finally with the girl that he loved, even though they couldn't express their love in public. He knew that it bothered her immensely, but then again it was the only way that they could be together. He still hadn't broken up with Asami, he hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks, blowing her off whenever she wanted to hang out. He didn't want to break up with her, so maybe if he kept ignoring her she would want to break up with him. He didn't want to see her hurt, she was a really good person and she didn't deserve that.

The fact that he was technically still with Asami really bothered Korra. She didn't tell him that she was bothered by it, but Mako could read Korra like an open book.

Continuing down the sidewalk he happened upon a flower cart. An idea popped into his head, he would surprise Korra with some flowers. Sure she wasn't really the girly-romantic type, but Mako was sure that she would appreciate the gesture. Picking out a mixture of some red and blue flowers, he went to find Korra.

Korra was just finishing up her training with Tenzin for the afternoon.

"You're progressing really well Korra, we will continue practice tomorrow." Tenzin told her as he went to leave.

"Thanks Tenzin, I feel like my air-bending is getting really good, maybe one day I will be even better than you." She countered him.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, before reassuming his normal expression. "Don't get your hopes up, young avatar." He joked throwing a wink in her direction before heading off.

She smiled at Tenzin. "See you later, T!" She called out earning an exasperated sigh from the air-bending master.

Korra started walking towards the house; she didn't know what to do with her time. Knowing Mako and Bolin were at work, but she would see them tonight at practice anyways. She really didn't have any other friends, unless she counted Asami. Which she didn't, sure Asami was nice and there was really no reason to hate her; she was nothing but nice to Korra, yet she didn't consider her a friend.

She was almost to the house when she saw someone in the distance. Stopping Korra looked in that direction, trying to figure out who it could be.

Asami appeared over the hill, waving and smiling to Korra.

Korra's stomach dropped. Just the person she wanted to see. She forced herself to wave back at her. "Hey Asami, what's up?"

Korra closed the gap between them.

"Hi Korra, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Oh no, I just got done with my training for the day, I was just about to go find Ma—My hair brush." Korra mentally face-palmed herself, she couldn't tell her that she was going to find Mako, so she had to come up with something, but she wasn't the best liar.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Your hairbrush?" she asked utterly confused at Korra's statement.

"Uhhhhh yeah, I need to brush my hair every couple hours otherwise…. It….. uhhhh gets really really…. Frizzy! Yeah frizzy and that's not good." Korra lied, not so effectively.

"Ummmm ok then." Asami hurriedly switched the topic, "Well the reason that I came up here, was because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bile rose in Korra's throat. 'Oh God what does she want to talk about.' She thought nervously.

"Sure Asami, what is it?" Korra replied coolly.

Asami looked down at her feet and wrung her hands in front of her. 'Why is she nervous?' Korra thought.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about…. Mako." She said after a while.

Korra's eyes went wide, but she returned back to normal when Asami looked up at her. "Sure, what about him?"

"Well I was wondering if you had noticed any strange behavior with him. He's been ignoring me an awful lot lately, and I don't know if it's because he doesn't have feelings for me anymore, or he's seeing someone else…" She finished, tears threatening to brim over she pulled her head down.

Korra stood there staring at Asami. She had never felt so terrible in her whole life; she didn't realize what this was doing to Asami. She swallowed and pulled Asami into a hug. "He's probably just going through a rough time, what with the big game coming up, and if he is cheating, then you're too good for him anyways."

She couldn't believe that she had just said that, since she was the one he was cheating with. Asami sniffled and looked up and pulled away from Korra a little bit. "You think he's just going through something? That he will be back to normal?"

'uh-oh,' Korra thought, I need to fix this, "Yea, but Mako isn't a good match for you, you're too pretty to be with stinky Mako."

Asami laughed, "Korra your funny, but I think that he will come around. Thanks, you're a great friend." She pulled her in for a big hug.

Korra returned the hug, "No problem."

Asami pulled away from Korra laughing to herself. "You know for a while I thought that you had feelings for Mako."

Korra stiffened slightly at her words. "Yeah, why would you think that?"

"I did think it, but then I realized that you guys are like brother and sister, that there was no way Mako could go for you, because you're one of the guys." She laughed.

Korra felt a stab of hurt in her chest at Asami's words. 'Ouch, that hurt.' "Haha yeah, that would be crazy, I would never go for Mako…"

At that point in time Mako was heading up the hill with the flowers for Korra. 'I hope she likes these.' He thought to himself as he saw her pony tails come into view. Smiling he jogged the rest of the way up the hill to find that Asami was there with Korra and they were laughing about something. Mako noticed the twinge of hurt in Korra's eyes, and made a note to ask her later about it.

"Hey ladies." Mako said as he made his presence known. Both girls looked up at the sound of his voice.

Korra's eyes widened as she saw the flowers in his hand, had she brought those for her? 'That was incredibly sweet of him, but Asami is right there' she thought.

Mako hadn't thought that far ahead, so when both girls turned to look at him and smiled, he remembered that he had the flowers in his hand. He couldn't give them to Korra, because then Asami would know and he really didn't want to give them to Asami because that would mean that he wanted to still be with her and he didn't want Korra to get upset. It was all too confusing, so he did the only logical thing that he could think of.

He split the bouquet of flowers in half, handed half to Korra and half to Asami. "For my two favorite girls." He added a little bow to add to the corny factor.

Asami blushed and looked down as she slowly inched closer to Mako. Korra was embarrassed and freaking out, what if Asami thought that it was odd that he had given her flowers.

"Thank you Mako, you're so sweet," Asami reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Korra stood there, pink tingeing her cheeks as she witnessed Asami kissing Mako's cheek. She was embarrassed to even be standing here and she honestly didn't know how she should react to the flowers.

"Thanks Mako, but you didn't have to give me part of Asami's flowers just because I'm standing here." She held her flowers out for Asami to take, which she did a smug look plastered to her face.

Mako opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Korra turned around to leave. "I'll see you guys later, it was nice talking to you Asami." And she bounded out of sight.

"Now that she's gone, we can finally have some alone time." Asami said as she linked her arm through Mako's and started pulling him in the other direction. Mako stopped and pulled himself out of her grasp.

"Asami, we need to talk…." He started, "I don't think it's best if we see each other anymore. It's not fair to you, since I'm never around and always training. Maybe it's best if we take a break."

Asami just stood there staring at Mako, she knew that this was coming. She couldn't kid herself anymore, they never went out anymore and she honestly wasn't bothered by that. But she couldn't let him know that.

She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Ok Mako, if that's how you feel." She sniffled to add to it as she turned to walk away.

Mako didn't make any move to try and stop her and when Asami turned around to look back, she saw him running towards the place where Korra had descended earlier.

She stopped in her tracks, she knew something was going on and she was going to find out what.

* * *

R&R please, any ideas just send them to me. Also if you don't have anything nice to say don't review. Only constructive criticism

Thanks:) TitanLover3353


End file.
